Logopedia:Requests for adminship
Support *Yes, I am glad to see you more active and you seem to have done a lot to help in the last seven years. If you continue to help out during the next two months the way you have been, then you will join the admin team. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 01:14, January 23, 2019 (UTC) *I would agree that bad users should be locked out, so yes.--Muzzarino 23:20, January 30, 2019 (UTC) *I support this request. He has experience. He helps us. So why not? Itogi (talk) 06:40, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Oppose Comments ='Inactive requests for adminship'= Support *I would like to give support for him to become administrator because he creates good SVGs, he protects vandalism and sockpuppetry, and helps me a lot. He's a useful guy. 23:23, December 28, 2018 (UTC) *Agreed. Snelfu (talk) 03:11, January 4, 2019 (UTC) *I don't see why he shouldn't earn the rights, so I would agree to have him hired to the team. Muzzarino 03:07, January 6, 2019 (UTC) *He deserves admin rights. Itogi (talk) 19:00, January 7, 2019 (UTC) Oppose Comments *From an administrator's perspective, I feel that imposing a sort of quality control standard on both image quality and information accuracy would greatly benefit the people who take Logopedia seriously. I would want to be one of, if not the first to take immediate action against vandals or people who flagrantly and repeatedly disobey the guidelines. Even if they have only once or twice been repeat offenders, I would suggest nipping that behavior in the bud, showing them that this is not the place to be screwing around. Thanks for your consideration. --Ryan Brotherston 23:01, December 9, 2018 (UTC) Final Decision Support Oppose *While I do believe you are trying to help, I do not think you are ready to gain administrator privileges at this time. If you look at the requirements, one of them is fighting vandals, and I have never seen you make any user reports. Also, I did not forget about when you replied with unnecessary comments on my message wall posts a few months ago, which is not completely appropriate. However, I think you have good intentions, so please do not feel bad, I encourage you to keep editing, because I hope to change my mind within the next two months. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 19:19, January 21, 2019 (UTC) *Opposing this request. Same reasons as NewYorkCity101. Sorry. Itogi (talk) 06:48, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Comments *Here's the thing. I did not make any user reports, but I fighted vandalism on the IXL page ( ). I will make a user report about that. User:Bianche2006 (report bug, ) 21:29, January 21, 2019 (UTC) **First off, my apologies to act like the grammar police, but "fighted" is not a real word, it's "fought". Second, we cannot immediately know about vandalism when we do not check page histories often, but we do check the user reports daily. Also that user you reported was already blocked for a day for that action, and you only make reports about users that are not blocked. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 22:45, January 21, 2019 (UTC) Final Decision Support Oppose *Right now, you don't have enough contributions to become an administrator.--Muzzarino 21:24, December 8, 2018(UTC) *The logos you are of poor quality (despite the images being uploaded in the ".svg" format). Also I'm pretty sure you publish a Fortnite gif (non-logo) to Logopedia. Sorry, I wish I could see better things about you. Darkwing Brony (talk) 23:01, December 8, 2018 (UTC) *I agree with both Muzzarino and Darkwing's comments above, you do not have enough contributions to be an admin and you upload poor quality SVG images. Also, you do not state how you will help this wiki as an admin. You wanting to be an admin since you first started editing Logopedia is not a reason to be promoted. What exactly will you do that can benefit Logopedia? NewYorkCity101 (talk) 23:37, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Comments Final Decision